Secrets of Seven
by falx23
Summary: Emily has left the BAU. The team believes she was in London but an encounter had revealed she was not. Where is Emily? Set after the season 7 finale. Hotch/Emily
1. The Beginning

**Hmm, so this is just me imagining things. With Prentiss gone, I need me some love! First fic, I may have been one of those anonymous people who reviews stories but I decided to try. Seriously I just realized how hard it is to write a fic. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters if I do, everyone should have had sex with everyone already! (Just kidding!)**

**Mistakes are mine so apologies in advance! Let me know if it's worth continuing!**

Reid was the first one to spot the couple entering the restaurant. He and the team were out the night enjoying themselves after a week of working non-stop on a case in Texas. They had decided to eat in an Italian bistro of which Rossi happily recommended and graciously treated the team. Everyone was present.

Everyone except Emily.

It had been four months since the wedding, the night they all have the reasons to celebrate yet also a night of loneliness. It was a day of triumph for the BAU. Their family was saved and to add to that, a marriage had sealed the happiness for the two persons who loved each other.

Then there had been the dancing. As the dinner was gratuitously been consumed, Rossi had pointed towards the center of the lawn to present a small dance floor had been set up complete with the band to play for the night.

And so, Will held JJ hands and led her to their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone looked on until Rossi stood up to dance with to no one's surprise Erin Strauss. At that Strauss had blushed. Garcia knowingly smirked and looked at Reid. At that couples on their table also stood up to follow. Morgan with comforting smile had taken Penelope. It was then evident that Reid and Emily were the ones left on the table.

So Emily cheerfully teased him. "Hey Reid, guess we better paired up huh."

"Don't worry Emily," he played back, "I'm a good dancer."

"I bet you are. I'm not surprised if you had also read on that."

"Hey!" he protested. He is actually good at dancing!

"Just kidding Reid" she answered, "why don't you go ahead, I'll just fixed my top."

"Don't be long" he moved to the floor.

They had danced playfully. Emily suggesting that they're both young and that Rossi's too formal dancing is for the old. Loud enough to hear, Rossi chuckled. Soon, Rossi moved to switch partner with him. Emily had danced with everyone at that night. Reid had known something was off with Emily that day. He watched as she whispered something to Rossi and he saw shock and sadness etched the man's eyes. Then Rossi had whispered back and hugged Emily.

Hotch had then proceeded to steal Emily's arm from Rossi's mumbling along the lines that the song is about to be finished and he had yet to dance with Emily. Emily had laughed. Lastly, Morgan and Emily danced. As the song ended, the two had stayed for another dance. Reid was confused but he had seen the same sadness in Morgan's face. He dance with Emily for the duration of the song until Emily complained loudly about her shoes killing her. With that Morgan swept her legs to carry her.

"Morgan!" Emily blushing cried, "put me down!" She demanded.

The others watched in amusement as Emily squirmed, her complaints unheard as Morgan carried her to the table and settled her down.

Emily to say was embarrassed, her face beet red.

"Now come on Princess! You said your feet hurt, is that anyway to treat me after I carried your ass back here?" By then everyone on the table was laughing in amusement.

Still glaring Emily punched him in the arm, "I can walk you jerk!" Her eyes gleeful. Just like that any sign of sadness in Morgan was gone.

Hotch noticed his silence. "Reid, what is it?" Reid was pulled from his thoughts. Hotch followed his line of sight and stilled.

By then, the rest of the people in the table had also looked on to the same direction. As if sensing the stares, the couple turned to their way. It was Ambassador Prentiss, accompanied by a man in his late sixties wearing a tux. The man was tall and lean. His hair was short and straight, black, speckled with gray. It was the sharp features, his jaw and nose and the deepset of brown eyes that screams of Emily's father.

"Do you think they know?" Reid turned to Hotch for an answer. His query was on Emily's departure from the Bureau. The team had met the Ambassador before and they know what sort of relationship the mother and daughter had. Although Emily had told them that after her death, she had finally contacted her mother.

Before Hotch had to answer, the team watched in surprise as the Ambassador turned back to talk to the maître saying a few words. They watched the exchange while Emily's father continues to glance at their table. His expression almost apologetic. Seconds later, they watched as the couple exited the restaurant, the strides almost in a hurry.

"What the hell?" Morgan spat. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Was the Ambassador angry?

Everyone was silent. "Maybe they have an emergency?" Garcia chimed in the effort to diffuse the tension.

"Garcia," Morgan chastised "have you seen the Ambassador's face? It looks like she cannot wait to get the hell out of here!" Now Morgan was fuming. He really wanted to ask about Emily. It had been two months ago that he had heard from her. And tonight could have been his chance. But what the hell was the Ambassador thinking running off like that!

"Enough!" Hotch barked. Like everyone, his appetite was now gone. "Let's finish off. We have work tomorrow." He cannot wait to get out. He has things now more important to think.

"Hotch?"

Hotch looked up to see Reid in his doorway looking extremely uncomfortable. "Reid I know everyone wants to know and I can tell you, I've called her parents already and they have yet to return my call." He spoke before Reid asked again. The boy had been constantly nagging him for the past days. He can't really blame him.

"I'll let you know as soon as I heard from them." The team was worried. After their dinner, they had met at the office to talk. Something was indeed not right. The last contact of Emily had been two months ago.

Hotch had been jealous. Everyone from the team had been in constant communication with Emily except for him. _Because you're an idiot_. His mind screams.

_Where are you? _

The other person who could give him the answer was also missing. He was getting agitated. It had been already four days. He contacted her phone but the monotous tone of the words subscriber cannot be reached was starting to irritate him. He had called Clyde Easter but he was informed that the man was out of the country and was currently on assignment and would not be back for a week. He had then left a message to return his call as soon as possible. It had been a week and he had yet to hear from him.

He was feeling restless that he could not even sleep. Beth had noticed it but he brushed her aside. This is none of her concern. _Keep telling yourself that._ He was so absorbed on his thoughts that he did not noticed Reid slipping out of the door.

Before long, his mind had wondered back to that night. "I'm having a bad day." Her painful admittance was evident on her teary eyes, her throat constricting from her attempt to stop the tears from falling. And Hotch knows it, she may be the queen of compartmentalization but he had known her long enough to see and discern her emotions just like he had told her that night on JJ's wedding. _That's your tell._

He was grateful that she had opened to him. Emily was the person in the team he had come to really trust. She had been there for him, never really told him anything but she had always reminded him that he is not alone. That's what she'd told him when his family had been taken from him, when Jack his sweet boy was hurt, bullied. He is not alone, she constantly reminds him. Not long she became her friend, late nights with scotch spent in his office, sometimes with Dave.

He did not know when but he had started to see Emily as a woman, a beautiful woman. He began to notice the way she bit her lower lip in thought, the way she walked, the way she tucked her bangs to the side. He had fallen in love with Emily Prentiss. His subordinate. Then he had decided that she can't know. She's worked hard to reach what she is now. He cannot be the reason to destroy that. So he contented himself to loving her from afar. No matter how painful that is.

Then Doyle happened. With each truth resurfacing, he became more in love with the woman whose secrets overthrow his. From the first moment he knew there is a larger reason she had to what she did. He was right. All of it for a little boy. And his admiration and love for Emily only grew. Then she died. His doing. Like he told Morgan, he is to blame and he would not have it any other way. Then she came back, broken, ashamed. And so he stood back again. She doesn't need his mess. She's not ready and so was he.

But as he looked across to the woman admitting her feelings, only one thing ran to his mind. _Just for tonight._

And so he took her to dinner. Conversation between them was easy. She inquired about Jack because she knows talking about his son makes him smile.

They shared a bottle of wine and at about half bottle empty, she took his hands and with her pleading eyes pointed towards the dance floor. One dance she told him. He could have admitted that there is no need for her to plead. He had always wanted to dance with her, feel his arms around her. And so together they danced slowly.

Later he drove her back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come up?" she queried. He can see how she wants company and not ready to be alone so he followed her inside.

"Coffee, tea or beer?"

"Coffee's alright." He watched her as she prepared the drink. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Then with a smirk added, "If I'd known that a late night date with you is a cure for my pitiful problems, I would have dragged you along time ago."

"Wow," he answered back, "so tonight constitutes as a date?"

She blushed, "it's a date." And he remembers their banter.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_Absolutely. But not now._

_First thing tomorrow?_

_It's a date._

The lound ringing of his phone startled him. Picking the offending piece, he answered.

"Hotchner."

The British accent was unmistakeable. "Agent Hotchner, your call sounded urgent. What can I do for you?" It was Clyde Easter. _Thank God. Time for answers._

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry to inconvenience you," he apologized, "but my team has been worried. Emily has not been answering any of our calls. Do you happen to have contact with her?"

"Agent Hotchner, the last time I talked to Emily, she turned down my offer."


	2. Morgan's secrets

**Hey guys! I was so overwhelmed by the responses and alerts to this story. Thank you very very much! I am very sorry for the late update but the first one I've typed I changed it. One thing you need to know is that I value my grammar so much that I'll have to change if I am not satisfied with it and I'll try to improve every chapter.**

**Anyway, this chapter focuses on Morgan. The last episode of CM had too much subtext for me and I can't ignore my thoughts about Morgan and Emily. Also, I do not reread what I've typed so I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Angst.**

* * *

It had been three days since the incident with the Ambassador that the team had suspected there was something wrong with the situation. Profiler or not, the circumstances had pushed everyone's gut of the unpleasant feeling and dread that something had happened to Emily, again.

Wishing the latter to be wrong, that thought had been squashed fast to the information that neither one of them had been in contact with their friend. The days that followed had been a torture as they waited for their leader to come up with news. If anyone can, they knew Hotch would. Everytime Hotch walked out of his office, they would all lookep up to him, only to be faced with a grim expression and sadness in his face.

Along with that, Morgan had been unbearable. He would snap and Reid had been at the receiving end of his outbursts. No one can really blame him, not specially JJ and Hotch. The circumstances had been the same just like Emily's death and so the team had backed off. They knew better than to approach a pissed Morgan.

Morgan knew all of it. He knows the team had been patient with his attitude, and for that he was grateful. He was very worried about Emily. He tried calling her number every thirty minutes hoping that she would pick up. He even tried to have Garcia check her location, trace her number and any credit card usage to which Garcia retorted that she had already done it but with no such luck, she had come up empty with her search.

So Morgan waited. And waited. Nothing.

He cannot keep still until he sees Emily alive and well. It does not help that Hotch had been silent and distant, coldly hiding in his office. Morgan though couldn't stop his thoughts from blaming Hotch. He was slowly trying to blocked his thoughts to that idea, but he's not sure the reins were tight enough. And his patience had been agreeing with him. He was about to march in Hotch's office just in time to caught sight of his unit chief's form walk outside.

"Conference room. Now."

_About damn time, _was all Morgan could think.

Hotch waited for everyone to be seated before delivering the news. The worried expression on everyone's faces only serve to aggravate him more and he cannot help but wish to be somewhere else other than this place, this situation.

Sighing inwardly, he braced himself for the barrage of questions he could not avoid. "Clyde Easter informed me that Emily turned down his offer."

Garcia gasped in shock. "Why?" The question from Reid.

"Prentiss had stated the reason as personal." The sound of the door banging startled everyone. They watched as Morgan's retreating form, his steps heavy and shoulders sagged, he was clearly devastated. If only they had seen his face, the forbidding countenance enough for someone to deduce that the man was simply angry.

"I think it is best that we call it a day," Hotch said, "I've already talk with Strauss and she'd agreed. I will be visiting the Ambassador this weekend regardless of the fact that she had not been returning my calls so it will be best to personally go there. I will let you know as soon as possible." His tone indicating dismissal but everyone can see the weary expression on his eyes and so they had silently left the room.

"Aaron"

"I know Dave."

"He's hurt. Just like last the last time. You need to talk to him." Rossi stood up from his chair. "The last thing we need is to lose him too."

With that, he parted and Hotch was left alone.

* * *

Morgan pulled up on his apartment. He looked into his watch to see the time eleven o'clock. He'd been in the gym for two hours. His anger unquenched, he drove to one of his properties and pounded the walls until he was satisfied. He knew that he'd have to apologize to Hotch and everyone for his behaviour.

He walked the stairs this time, instead of taking the elevator. He was tired but a few minutes would take his mind from thinking and he was glad of the reprieve. Sitting at home would do that and he does not want to sleep yet.

Arriving at his floor, he was not surprised to find Hotch waiting. The sound of his steps caught the man's attention who was leaning on his door, eyes closed but he knew the man wasn't asleep maybe just tired.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?"

Hotch elation was not of the calm in Morgan's voice but also of his arrival. He'd been waiting for almost an hour and he wanted to rest his feet. "Can we talk?"

Nodding, Morgan opened the door. His boss was clearly dead on his feet and he deduced he was waiting for him a long time. He pointed to the couch, "Can I get you anything? Wait," he paused to look at him, "did you eat already?"

"Yes" he answered to his last question. "Do you have any beer?"

"Yeah." Morgan took two bottles and offered one to Hotch. "I'm sorry Hotch." He sat down. "I know I've been a jackass to everyone for these past days. I just," he sighed.

"I know. And I'm sure everyone understands. We all do."

Morgan watched his boss intently. Long before he joined the team, he had come to respect the man. He had heard stories and whispers about Aaron Hotchner, how great he is, not only as an agent and profiler but as a prosecutor. And the admiration had only grown as he had come to work under the man. He'd considered himself lucky to be under his tutelage. He watched him as the man tried to save his marriage, his job, and everything. He'd stood with him with every decision, supported him. His loyalty constant and unwavering. Until Emily.

"Do you Hotch? Do you really understand?" _I'm sorry Emily._ He gazed at him. Both men were silent.

Morgan leaned back, tonight is the night he wanted to tell Hotch everything however it hurts him.

"I loved Emily. Still love her," he paused to watch Hotch's face laden with shock. "Yeah I love her in that way." He whispered; his words like thunder in the silence. Just like that he remembered everything, the memories, the day he felt his heart ripped and broken.

He had not anticipated himself to fall for his colleague, his partner. But Emily Prentiss had slowly taken over his heart. She was ecstatic. And as they had come to know each other, shared their love for Kurt Vonnegut, she became a constant in his life. He was happy every time they had paired up, and that's when he'd come to notice his feelings changed.

Time and time, he had admired her strength when he learned the reason of her quitting the BAU. He had planned to have a workout in the Bureau's gym that night. It had been late and everyone had gone home so he had thought no one would bother him and he could be alone. He paused as he heard the unmistakeable sniff from the woman seated at the mat. It was Emily, her gloves removed and carelessly dropped to the floor.

He approached slowly as not to spook the woman. "Prentiss?" he called out. He watched as her back stiffened and her hand flew to her eyes to wipe her tears. Still with her back to him, she slowly stood up.

"Uh," she cleared her throat "yeah." She turned to offer him a smile. Her eyes were puffy and strained; her hair had been tied to a ponytail. Her knuckles had been red indicating that the punching bag had received her wrath. "Hey, come for a workout?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" He knew Hotch had stopped and fixed her transfer so he knows Emily is not leaving the team anymore.

She paused to contemplate and after a moment of hesitation, she then proceeded to tell him how Strauss had in fact used her for her own agenda. He felt his anger grew. She had told him then that Hotch was right not to trust her in the first place. She had been a pawn after all to crush his career. She told him she had been less confident of her abilities. She had been chosen because of her political affiliation and not with her skills. He had seen the devastation in her face. He had remained silent the whole time. He listened, his way of treating her as equal and she had been grateful.

Then she'd changed the topic challenging him on hand to hand combat. That night he'd seen her vulnerable and he was privileged. He cherished those moments and he'd vow to himself to make her happy in any way. So he'd teased her always. He had given her a nickname, one she was less pleased. The first time he'd called her princess, she had been furious. Why wouldn't she? He'd called her nickname in front of the team.

But as everyone had laughed at the name, with Reid telling her all the reasons, her eyes bulging in horror, she blushed and finally smiled. But he was the only one allowed to call her that since she had threateningly looked at the others, shooting them glares.

"I thought I knew why she was crying that time Hotch." By the time he'd finished his story, Hotch had been wary. "But I was wrong. It was all because of you."

"Morgan, I- "

"I loved her Hotch, but I know she loves someone else." He cut in.

"Did she know?"

"No. And I'm happy with that. I have come to accept that." Morgan put down his bottle on the table, the beer barely drank. "It was you Hotch. She had been in love with you."

Hotch looked away. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do," he quickly interrupted, "because she told me." Hotch snap his head to his direction. His face of pure shock and disbelief.

"It was during the New York bombing." That was the day Morgan had challenged Hotch. He'd been angry at him as he had sided with Joyner. Kate Joyner. It was obvious the woman had flirted with Hotch and Hotch did not seem to be bothered. Morgan had heard how Emily had told JJ, "they um liaised at Scotland Yard", emphasizing the word liaised when obviously it was more than that.

So at that night, he'd invited her for a drink downstairs. Just for a little relaxation. They know better than to get drunk during a case so they opted for a less lighter drink.

"What's with the liaised?" He confronted her.

"What?" she answered, deflecting his question. Then he watched as she looked past at him, her eyes saddening but quickly looked back at him. He turned to look at that direction. Suddenly he understood. She was jealous. Hotch was having dinner with Kate Joyner.

When he turned back, he saw her fidget, eyes downward. "How long?" he asked.

"I don't know." Her eyes still not meeting his, "I like him first, had a crush then it turned out more."

Morgan felt his heart split.

"Derek, promise me you won't tell anyone." She had pleaded. And he did, never broke his promise until now. He had understood how she feels. They were the same.

"That's why I've been so angry at you that time Hotch" Hotch had been unmoving hearing the story. He was stunned. "But I know it isn't your fault. And neither is she. It was then that I knew she was crying for you back then. She was hurting but she was so selfless, and if she could do it, I know I have too also."

"During the explosion," Hotch finally finding his voice, his eyes questioning.

"Emily called me then, she was frantic. She said she couldn't reach you. And I know I couldn't fail her too." He breathed deeply. "I admired her Hotch. She sacrificed so much that is why I can't help but be angry at you when I thought she died. Still she told me it wasn't your fault."

Morgan's brown eyes met Hotch's dark ones. "Just tell me one thing Hotch. Did you at least felt something about her, aside from friendship and subordinate?"

* * *

**I'm tired. Do you want to hear more on Morgan's? The faster you review, the more I get inspired. I'll try to finish the next chapter this week and include Emily so please tell me what you think! Is Morgan a little OOC in this?**


	3. It Couldn't Be!

**First I would like to thank everybody who alerted and reviewed this story. This story is all for you. I am very sorry for the late update but my classes just started. I have currently eleven subjects. But do not worry I'll try my best to finish this story. As for my other story, I'll have to finish this first. Also I have a new story in plot so watch for it after I finish this one! So please do not hesitate to tell me what you think.**

**Warning: This chapter has Beth. Personally I think the character Beth could have been great if only Messer did not advertise her too much and I guess the actress who played it did not fit. Anyways this is my take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters mentioned here. Enjoy! I did not edit it so apologies for the mistakes!**

* * *

"Yes." His answer had been automatic, spoken softly but firmly. For once, Hotch had finally admitted the truth to someone other than himself and he felt relieved, happy that his feelings are out in the open. He'd been tired and he wanted to share it, tell the simple truth that he loves Emily Prentiss, even if it isn't the person he wanted to know first. But tonight, it's all about the truth. Morgan had unashamedly admitted all of his secrets to him; he respected the man for doing so thus he did not want to lie, after all Morgan might just hurt him.

Tonight, he wants to share his secrets too.

"I don't believe you."

Hotch had expected those words from Morgan, still it stung. He can't really blame the man for saying so. He's not exactly the most vocal person in the team when it comes to his emotions or expressive of his feelings. He doesn't care if Morgan do not believe him, Emily's response is all that matters. And he knows the reasoning behind Morgan's qualms.

"If that is the truth Hotch, how come you never hinted or gave any indication that you love her or at least care for her not only as a subordinate but as a woman you're in love with?" Morgan cannot exactly believe the patience or control Hotch has. Emily had been in the line of fire most of the time yet Hotch's care only levelled that of a boss. "Besides, you always called her as Prentiss?"

"That may be true Morgan, but it's the only way for me take care of her. If I'm not thinking as a boss or lose my control every time she's in danger then I can't save her." But that was hell for him, just like in Colorado before. She was everything the FBI stood for that day. He saw a woman willing to risk her life, to take the blows so that Reid will be spared. He had only admiration for her, he had the duty to protect her and save her from that compound back then.

"In the beginning, I did not exactly give her a reason to trust me. I accused her of being Strauss' mole. And as you know Emily has always been good with her compartmentalization, so my doubts of her feelings toward me grew. If I tell her everything, she might just run. I lose her, and worst even the friendship we had built might not be the same. Those were my fears."

Morgan couldn't comprehend what he just heard, or the fact that two of the bravest people he knew was actually afraid of admitting their feelings for each other were just compelling.

"Hotch, now that you know the truth, what are you going to do man? I'm telling you, she loves you too more than you know."

Hotch was happy to hear that. "First, I'll have to talk to Beth. Then I'll tell everything to Emily, I won't stop until I find her."

* * *

Beth Clemmons was an inquisitive woman. It was a trait she developed to become a good curator. It was also the fact to which how she met Aaron Hotchner. That day at the park, he had looked so alone, so she approached him just to talk to him. She had seen him around but what caught her attention to the man was the fact that he was always wearing a suit, couple that with his trademark frown and serious face. So she wanted to know him plus the fact that he was also handsome. She had deduced the man before as lawyer or a feeb, of which later, she had come to know to be both.

So it was not actually a surprise to her that something was not alright with him ever since JJ's marriage. And she knows exactly what the reason, or better yet who, after all a woman knows. _Emily Prentiss_. She had met the woman, that day at the marathon where she met his team, and Emily was impressive, beautiful and also very nice. In fact out of all the team, Emily was the first she had felt comfortable. Maybe because the woman was an Ambassador's daughter, she knows how to be a diplomat.

What greatly baffled her was that women like Emily Prentiss as smart and beautiful she is does not have a boyfriend or a husband. At first she associated it as part of the job, but both JJ and Penelope had been able to juggle both. She had also another theory of which involves inter team relationship but she knows relationship with a colleague especially the FBI was frowned upon. She had thought it was Morgan, since Reid seems to be a brother to Emily and Dave a parental figure, also because she saw the way the two flirted and their closeness unparalleled.

If only she knows how close to the truth she had been. She remembered her conversation with Aaron. "Your team's nice." She looked at Aaron, they were driving home after the lunch with the team. "Thank you for letting me get to know them."

"Oh believe me, they were actually eager to know you too, especially Garcia. I think Prentiss talked her down to take it easy with you"

She chuckled. Penelope was just as cheery as her clothes. "Do you always call them their last name?"

"Habit."

"Yeah? Even after work hours? Anyway, is there something between Derek and Emily?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He had looked curious back then.

"Well," she tread carefully, "he seems to genuinely care for her. I mean are they together?" she flat-out asked.

"You mean together?" his brow was now up, "no, we all feel the same. It's just that Emily had recently returned." Beth knows what he was referring. He had told her about Emily's fake death, even just tidbits but even before she had also heard about Emily's death in the news. Apparently the woman had been alive and for her protection went to hiding. She had believed it then but as she had reflected these last few days, she had failed to notice the grim expression on Aaron's face when she asked about Derek and Emily, she thought just because she was being nosy and Aaron was being protective. So she stopped prying only instead it wasn't her but his expression she had come to realize now was that of jealousy.

Now only one thing she knows was that Aaron Hotchner is in love with Emily Prentiss. So it did not come as a surprise to her when Aaron called her this morning. He wanted to talk, tell her something. So here she was in their favourite coffee shop waiting for the said man. They had agreed to meet at one after lunch. And exactly on time he had come.

She stood up to greet him. He hugged her. "Beth, I'm sorry for not being able to call these past few days." He expressed guiltily.

"Aaron, it's okay. Did you find her?" It was Tuesday when she heard about Emily and her disappearance. She was worried about her also.

The man looked defeated and tired as he sat down. "No, not yet. But I wanted to talk to you about something Beth." Now he was anxious and sorry. But Beth knew. _She knew._

"I lied to you Beth. I'm so sorry. I like you very much, you make me happy, you made Jack happy too but—"

"But you do not love me Aaron. You love her, Emily." She finished. He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. I know. And I know she feels the same way about you."

"Morgan also told me that. You're the second person to tell me."

"Aaron, do you know that she talked to me? About you and Jack" She saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"When?"

It was actually exactly a month after their relationship. She had been in the supermarket, shopping for food. She wanted to cook for him. She was contemplating about what to cook; she did not know what his favourite course was, only that he liked Asian and Italian. It was then that at the fruits section that she bumped to Emily.

"Beth! Hi." Emily's greeting surprised her.

"Emily."

"Hey, how are you?" She was buying for a pet food. She looked at the items in her hand, "yeah I'm buying food for Sergio, my cat. He's going to be pissed if I don't feed him enough. Geez, now you'll label me as Emily and her forty cats"

Beth laughed at the woman's antics.

"So, at least you're shopping for a human food." Emily sighed. "I'm running late so I'll have to go but it was nice to see you again Beth."

"It was nice to see you too Emily." Beth was about to move when she remembered something.

"Emily," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm sorry to ask but I really need help. I'm cooking dinner tonight and I was wondering—,"

" Try shrimp with Chinese Greens stir fry or honey beef with sesame seeds. Jack's favorite is mac and cheese. Also Jack's allergic to apple so you can give him orange juice."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. I'm glad Hotch has someone looking for him and you're really good with Jack." Beth had thought back then that Emily looked sad after their conversation but the woman had quickly left so she never really assumed anything until now.

Beth saw the emotions running in Aaron's face, astonishment in his eyes. "Aaron, I think," she spoke softly, "it's best for us to remain friends."

"Beth —,"

"Emily loves you Aaron. She cares for you and Jack. Who am I to interfere with that. Just do not forget to invite me to your wedding." She joked, but deep inside she was hurting. She had come to love Aaron, he had been perfect. The problem was that the heart doesn't really choose who one falls for.

She can see the burden lift from Aaron, he deserves to be happy with Emily.

"Beth, I'm so sorry."

"Find her Aaron." She stood up. Aaron hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I will."

"And Aaron, when you do, just tell her." With that she left. Her heart aching but she can move on.

* * *

Hotch watched as Beth left the coffee shop. He had been relieved and sad at the same time. Sad because he had lost yet again another woman who doesn't deserve him. Beth had been understanding, and he was grateful they were able to talk.

Picking up his phone, he called Jessica reminding her that he would be arriving later to pick up Jack. It was a weekend so he decided to take his son to the park before going to Connecticut. He's going to talk to Emily's parents.

"Jack, buddy be careful on the bike. I need to take this call." They were currently at the park and Jack had insisted on taking his bike for a ride. It was a clear sunny day so Hotch had agreed.

"Yes daddy."

The call was from Dave.

"Dave."

"Aaron, is there any news?"

"Nothing yet Dave but I'm going to Connecticut this afternoon. I've already confirmed that her parents were still stateside."

"Alright. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. Jessica will be out of town tomorrow and I need a sitter for Jack tonight"

"Don't worry Hotch. I'll take him."

"Thanks Dave." He shut his phone and called out to his son who had gotten just far. "Jack! Come on here buddy. I'd like to talk to you about something." That was when he froze. The woman who had stood up from the bench thirty feet away and hurriedly walked out, her back was to him but it was unmistakeable. "Emily," he blurted but the woman was pacing fast away. "Emily!" This time he called louder. The woman just walked faster. This time Hotch was able to look at her, her posture and her hair he knew it was her. He was about to run also.

"Daddy!" Hotch snapped to look at his son for a second. "Jack come here. Fast." His son out of his bike, he took his hands and began to jog to her direction. He was just in time to see her disappear in the corner. "Come on buddy!" Together they run.

But she was gone.

"Who is it daddy?" His son's breathless question startled him. He guiltily looked down. "I'm sorry buddy. I thought I saw Emily."

"Miss Emily? Really she's here? When can I see her daddy? I miss her a lot. She's the best at reading me stories."

"Jack, I'm not really sure she's here. I thought I saw her earlier that is why we were running." Hotch had been sure it was Emily. He had watched her long before to know her even just looking at her back. "Buddy, you'll stay with Uncle Dave tonight. I'm going to Connecticut this afternoon."

"Why?"

"I'll visit Miss Emily's parents, ask them about her. Hopefully they have an idea."

"Okay daddy. Come home safely." With that father and son left the park.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I need some of your ideas of what you want to see the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	4. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters affiliated with the show.**

* * *

Elizabeth Prentiss had been silently watching the woman sitting frailly on the rocking chair facing the window, her feet tucked to her side, a blanket covering her body up to her torso. Outside, the garden had provided a beautiful view, with the sun starting to set; it was indeed a beautiful afternoon. She watched as her daughter stare past the windows, her demeanour that of defeat. Emily's eyes picture that of distant, weary but more so of loneliness.

She fought the urge to run and hug her daughter tightly but she stopped herself. She knew her daughter too well. And Elizabeth also knows herself. If only, that's all she had been thinking this past two months. If only she had been more close to her daughter, if only she hadn't pushed too much, ask too much then it wouldn't have been this hard. But no matter what, Elizabeth knows only one thing, she loves her daughter.

She may not have been the best mother, and neither can she blame her work as an Ambassador for the strain she and Emily had in their relationship as a mother and daughter. Everything she had done, she had accomplished, she had done it all for Emily. She wanted her daughter to be proud of her, of how important her mother had been doing for the world. Only Elizabeth had forgotten one thing, that Emily did not need to know that, she did not need to see her mother, the important Ambassador, she only needs her mother.

She did not know exactly when they started to pull away from each other. Her mommy had become mom then the word that had sealed and showed exactly what they have, mother. The first time Emily called her 'Mother', she remembers. The word so formal it pained her heart, there is nothing warm about it. That night she cried in her room, she missed her daughter, the child Emily who would read at her office while she works, the little girl who patiently waits for her mother so that they could go to the carnival later.

That had been their bonding. She and her husband would take Emily to the rides until it became Emily and her father. She couldn't join them as the negotiations became more demanding, her job she had traded for the minutes with her daughter. The next time as an alibi became a lot as the years passed by. By the time she had realized, her daughter had stopped coming to her.

And that night she had cried because her little girl had grown up, as well as her defences. The walls Emily had put up had been solidly high.

"Mom."

Her thoughts interrupted, she looked at the source of the voice. Emily had notice her presence on the room, her eyes inquiring. She stepped closer, sitting beside Emily.

"Em, you have to tell them eventually." She watched as Emily's eyes filled with fear. "It's been months. You can't put this thing off any longer." She had told Emily of the encounter she had with the BAU at the restaurant two weeks ago. "They're your family too."

"And that's exactly why Mom. They don't need to know until everything is fine or at least back to normal."

"What about Aaron?" She watched as Emily turned to look away at the name spoken. She knew her daughter too well.

"He's happy. That's all that matters."

Elizabeth had never been more proud at her daughter's words. Her daughter had the biggest heart. After Emily's return from her death, she had waited for Emily to contact her but after months of waiting for the call; she knew she'll have to be the one to visit first. That day, she was grateful that she had. Emily had needed her mother. She had watched as her daughter drank her sorrows that night, pouring her problems to her mother. Elizabeth had listened back then, she listened as her daughter told her about the animosity her teammates had, her fears that the team might be disgusted with how she had fallen for a criminal, her fear that she had broken the team and lastly that she might have been too late.

The latter, Elizabeth had come to know as referring to Emily's boss. Her daughter had been in love with Aaron Hotchner. Emily had apologized to her mother, her exact words "I'm sorry Mother, I know you taught me better than this but I tried hard to fight it. And now, it hurts."

Elizabeth had then hugged her daughter, she held her as Emily cried. Emily had told her how Hotchner had moved on with a woman. Her heart breaking for her daughter, Elizabeth couldn't do anything but watched as her daughter fall apart. That night she stayed and watched Emily as she slept; the nightmares she had heard.

The morning after she had cooked for Emily. And they had talked afterwards, repairing their relationship. She had then asked about Hotchner.

"He's happy Mom, that's all that matters."

And now as she heard the same response from Emily's mouth, Elizabeth had sadly looked at her daughter. Everyday, she had silently prayed that her daughter could find peace and happiness. She had stopped herself from picking up the phone and call her team but she knew she can't break her promise to Emily. That is why when she saw them at the restaurant she knew she'll have to flee. She didn't know if she could lie, it was after all a crowd of profilers. Good as she may as a politician, this time she couldn't lie something this important.

She had hoped then that her departure would start a suspicion that eventually they'll have to start looking for her daughter.

The soft raps on the daughter had mother and daughter turn their heads to the door to find Alfred, a man in his sixties but still agile in his movements, the kind looking butler had greeted them.

"Madame, if I may, an Aaron Hotchner had been insisting to talk with you. He's quite persistent and he said that he would not leave until he do so."

Elizabeth was about to answer when Alfred who had turned to Emily interrupted her.

"Emily dear, are you all right?"

Elizabeth had quickly turned to see Emily get up fast from the chair into the bathroom. The sound of vomiting unmistakably heard from the open door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I need ideas! Please review. Love lots.**


	5. The Truth comes out

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts. Again, this chapter is for everyone. Some of you have guessed where this story is going however I still don't know about a happy ending. **

**I apologized for any mistakes or typos. **

**I hope you enjoy and love this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Hotch had been waiting outside the gate of the Prentiss's house for almost twenty minutes now. The structure in front of him was surprisingly modern in its aspects and yet everything about it had the air of elegance. The garden was well maintained, the flowers surrounding were beautiful with their bloom and their scent just permeating. It was to say a picture of tranquillity for Hotch's turbulent mind.

He was extremely tired and his patience threading the thin ice about to burst, all he wanted was a few minutes to talk to Emily's parents and hopefully to know Emily's whereabouts. Twenty minutes ago he demanded to the poor security guard that he wanted to talk to the Ambassador all the while flashing his credentials but the guard had told him to make an appointment. Exhausted, he had raised his voice and told the poor man that it was a matter of great importance and he would not leave until he had spoken to someone who can give him answers.

And so, here he was still waiting for the guard to come back. Finally, he saw him return. Hotch lowered down the window.

"Agent Hotchner, you can go right in." With that the gates were opened. Hotch manoeuvred the car inside. He had just parked and walked outside when he was met by an older man. Hotch had figured the older man must have been the butler.

"Good evening, Mr. Hotchner. The Ambassador is waiting for you. If you may, please follow me." With that he gestured inside and entered the door. Hotch eyes had wandered the moment he entered the door. Just like outside, the interior inside did not disappoint. Paintings adorned the walls, a large carpet lay on the center of the room and Hotch saw a comfortable sofa facing the fireplace. They turned on the right corner and with a few steps the man whom introduced himself as Alfred had opened the room. Hotch entered to quickly deduce the room as the Ambassador's office.

The said woman was standing silently not even with the sound of the door opening. She was looking ouside, as if afraid to face him. Alfred had already left and had informed to return with coffee after a quick conversation with Hotch.

Hotch had been waiting for acknowledgment. But it seems the Ambassador was lost in her thoughts so Hotch had walked closer. It would appear that his presence was expected.

"Ambassador Prentiss," he greeted, still she did not respond, her back facing him, "what is going on? Where's Emily?" He went straight to the point. Still nothing. "I need answers."

"Why?" Finally, she spoke. Her response barely spoken. She turned to face him and Hotch was taken aback. Elizabeth Prentiss appearance was far from the strong and formidable politician, instead Hotch saw vulnerability and melancholy. And Hotch had felt the fear creep to his body, what had caused it? Suddenly he wished he was facing the former, telling him that everything was indeed normal. "Why Agent Hotchner?" This time she had asked louder.

"We are worried Ma'am. I know Emily did not accept the London post," Hotch watched for a reaction but her expression remained neutral, "but the team had been apprehensive since she wasn't returning any of our calls, add to the fact you behaviour weeks ago." It was in fact that incidence that started the suspicion in his mind.

Hotch saw the Ambassador stiffened. "No, Agent Hotchner, what I meant is that why should I tell you? What is it to you? If I told you she is fine would you go?"

Hotch knew the Ambassador had known. _God, why in the world was he always the last to know._ What he was facing was a mother protecting her child. What is it to him then?

So he told her. "It is everything to me."

The sound of a knock interrupted. They both turned to look at Alfred bringing coffee. It is then at that moment that the Ambassador had noticed her lack of courtesy. "I'll take it from here, Alfred. Thank you."

"Would the guest be staying for dinner, Madame?"

"Yes, Alfred." Hotch was surprised but did not protest. He was tired after hours of driving and he figured he'd best accept the offer.

"Then dinner would be served in half an hour." With that he departed.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm sorry. You must be tired. Please take a seat." She gestured to the small table on the side where Alfred had put the coffee. After sitting down, Hotch had poured himself a cup. It was then that he noticed the frame on the top of the shelf. It was Emily on her college graduation. She was smiling happily, her face adorned with pride and a youthful innocence Hotch had never seen before. Maybe it was the fact that Emily's mother stood beside her. Neither touching but Hotch saw the obvious proud look the Ambassador had in her eyes.

"I was so happy I had been able to make it that day." Hotch turned to look at the Ambassador. Her sight towards the picture. "I remember my daughter's stunned face." Hotch imagined so. "She knew I never made it to any of her graduation, so she was surprised when she saw me with her father after the ceremony."

Emily that day had only expected her father. As busy as her father was, Christopher Prentiss had always made it a point to be there for his only daughter. He knew his wife love their daughter but the relationship between mother and daughter was strained so he was happy when Elizabeth made it. Not wanting to spoil the chance, he had asked his two favourite women for a picture. He knew his daughter was feeling ecstatic.

After the picture taken, the family had gone for dinner as a celebration. Dinner had been light, with Emily informing them of her plans to join the FBI.

"Of course I couldn't stop my daughter. I wouldn't want to spoil her day by arguing. As a mother, I fear for her safety but I know she would be excellent with whatever she wanted to do." Hotch couldn't agree more.

"After that, I had to leave yet again for another assignment. But just before leaving Emily came to me and hugged me and she had said, she was glad I was there and I also told her I am glad to be there."

The Ambassador had then turned to Hotch. "Give me a good reason Agent Hotchner as to why I should trust you enough to tell you everything."

The nagging uneasiness Hotch experienced a while ago had returned from the words spoken by Emily's mother. Her distrust of him made his nerves feel queasy. He couldn't blame her.

And just like his conversation with Morgan he unravelled the truth about his feelings about Emily to her mother, whose expression had now morphed to that of slight apprehension. But as he retold everything, he saw a change in the woman's face, Ambassador Prentiss had suddenly seemed hopeful.

* * *

Suddenly Elizabeth wished Emily had heard every word spoken in the room the last five minutes. Elizabeth knew Aaron Hotchner was everything but a liar. His reputation as an agent had been known as one of the best profiler of the Bureau, and with that comes the loyalty and fidelity. She had made it a point to check the man, she remembered only the young agent who had done security clearances of her staff back then. Over the years, Aaron Hotchner's reputation as a reputable agent flourished so she knew her daughter would be in good hands.

But she had finally understood, he had come to look for Emily for a second chance. Just maybe, this time her prayers would be answered.

"I believe you Aaron. Can I call you that?" She saw him smile. Honestly it deemed appropriate to call him by his given name. "And please, do call me Elizabeth. But first, I think we can talk more after dinner. You must be famished." It was after all past seven p.m.

They both stood up. Reaching the door, Hotch had opened the door for Elizabeth. She stopped to look at him. "Thank you for telling me everything."

Hotch had been looking forward for dinner to be over. The Ambassador had made it a point that during the course of the dinner, they talked nothing about Emily. Instead, she had asked him about political issues, his opinions she had drawn from him. Hotch had seen more of the Ambassador throughout dinner.

Forty minutes later, they had retired to the living room. Hotch was about to ask the Ambassador when he saw Alfred pass by holding a tray of food. If it wasn't the specific packet of tea laid in the tea, Hotch wouldn't have notice it. He knew that flavour. It was Emily's favourite choice of tea. He had noticed it before during their flight after solving a case. Even more so, he had frequently seen her drink it the last months as she had started to quit caffeine after she came back.

She had told him the drink helped her relax, and the one thing he was sure about that Emily was indeed in the same roof as he is now was that specific tea had been imported. It was procured abroad, a purchase her father had given her. She had told to Hotch that after she had the ulcer, her father had given her those teas and insisted she tried it in exchange for coffee. So it had become her favourite.

Unfortunately the older man had disappeared before Hotch could ask. Hotch had then turned to Elizabeth. He turned to ran and follow the older man. Hotch did not give a damn if he left the Ambassador alone. He had his proof.

"Aaron please" He heard Elizabeth pleading voice. "She's here but she's not ready."

"What do you mean?" He had grown more wary.

"Exactly Agent Hotchner. She knows you're here. She had asked that you please understand her reasons as to why she did not want you to see her."

"Why?"

"She's sick, Aaron." The Ambassador had then sat down. "Two months ago, she had undergone brain surgery."

Hotch felt nauseous. He wished he had been sitting down instead he held for the chair nearest to him. "Brain surgery?" He managed to ask, he did not know how he was able to speak at the moment when his mind couldn't even comprehend of what he just heard. It felt like a bomb had been dropped to him.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. As you know my daughter Aaron, she tried to keep it from us too. Had not been for my visit I would have been kept in the dark too." She remembered her impromptu visit to Emily. It was exactly a month after she had heard Emily had resigned from the BAU. She had thought it was because of her superior but Emily had told her it was more than that.

They had gone out for a late dinner. It was then when she observed Emily had been paler, and Emily had seemed to tire easily with exertion. Elizabeth's concern grew more as she watched Emily battle an obviously a budding headache. So she had instead taken Emily back to her apartment. Along the way home, she watched Emily slept throughout the ride. She was glad she had taken her driver back then so she had asked Mark to carry Emily upstairs.

Elizabeth had then rummaged Emily's home for answers. Finding Emily's phone she scrolled to her call history. Nothing. She was about to give up when she looked up to see another phone. Quickly getting the phone, she searched her calls. Only one number had been in her call history the last days. Dialling the number, Elizabeth had wished she had prepared herself. It was a doctor, a certain Doctor Fielding. She had then learned the man was a neurosurgeon.

She had been sitting in the couch in the living room when Emily came out.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I wasn't feeling good. I guess I was just exhausted from -," Emily's eyes landed on the table. Her eyes widen as she saw the phone. Slowly walking, she had approached closer, her steps heavy. She sat beside her mother.

"I did not want to worry you. I -," Emily struggled to find the right words to say to her mother but she couldn't not after seeing her mother's eyes, her mother had been crying. Instead Emily lowered her head in shame. "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip to stop the sob from coming. Emily had already been past the denial and anger stage. She had already accepted her fate. She had been past questioning as to why she had been the one to receive such fate.

But as she looked at her mother, everything had come back and she found herself crying, her shoulders shaking. Her cries had intensified as she felt her mother's arms encircle her.

"She told me it was a glioma. Because of the location of the mass, they'd have to operate sooner. I was terrified. Emily had just survived her death and yet here she is again." Elizabeth did not know who to blame.

Hotch did not know what to think, what to feel. Even his tear ducts betrayed him. He was stunned.

"That is why seeing all of you at the restaurant, all of you happy while my daughter suffers, I just couldn't simply face it. All I see is Emily, her state after the operation." So she knew she had to get out.

"Aaron, please do not blame yourself. I persuaded my daughter to tell you, everyone of you but she said she did not want you to have to experience what you have gone through again. She figured she'd get better first." So Elizabeth had done what she could. She accompanied Emily through all her appointments, she made sure she was always there.

"Earlier, it wasn't an accident that you saw Emily at the park. She had been visiting that park. I did not know the reason but I figured it was because of you."

"How," Hotch cleared his throat, "how is she now?"

"She's getting better. She is still having her chemo. Other days, the drugs' effect had been bad but other than that she's fine." Hesitatingly, she informed him, "It's just that you know the effects of chemo, she" Elizabeth took a deep breath, "she did not want you to see her weak."

_Weak?_ It was the last word on Hotch's mind right now. In fact, he had never been more admiring of the strength Emily had, she was always thinking of others.

"I need to see her." He has too. "Please" he begged. "I can't leave. Not after…I can't leave. She's, she's always been there for me. I need to remind her she's not alone." Hotch had remembered the exact words Emily had told him. And this time she needs to hear it too.

Emily sat waiting. She had been nervous as she heard Hotch had come inside the house. She was far from ready to face him so she begged her mother. She knew her mother did not approve. She was simply waiting for Hotch to leave. She knew she was being irrational about her fear, but she did not need his pity right now or his guilt.

Earlier, she had insisted her mother to let her go to D.C. She had just wanted to feel a semblance of normalcy. And so she had gone to the park she knew Hotch and Jack frequented to. She had not expected to hear the familiar voice of the little boy she had come to love as he shouted to his father. His call of 'Daddy's' she knew with her heart so she immediately ran.

And now he was here. It was how Emily had found herself in her room, anxiously waiting. She heard the door open. Assuming it was Alfred with her meds, she spoke without turning. "Thanks Al. If you could just put it at the table."

The voice that spoke however was the person she had dreadfully been avoiding.

"Emily."


	6. In her eyes

**Teaser for what to come next!**

**Again, thank you for those reviews and alerts! I love reading all your thoughts about this...you make me happy guys..**

* * *

"Emily"

Her name echoed through the silent room. The night had seemed calm, almost serene with the moon casting its shadow through the windows in her room. And yet, the warm breeze prickling her skin did nothing to soothe the goose bumps that had risen as soon as her name came out of his mouth.

It was inevitable, she knew. Their meeting or confrontation, she knows she can't avoid forever. Apparently, the universe had conspired tonight to make her fears recognized; she had been silently praying that Hotch would have already left. She knew he had already known the truth of her reasons in hiding. She's afraid of what he has come to think; of all the opinions that would be thrown her way after her stunt, she knew it was his that matters most.

The fact is, leaving the BAU had been the hardest thing she has ever done but it had felt necessary, and right, it was so right. It was true what she had said to Morgan, everything she had planned before, buying a house, everything was to atleast made her feel home again. But it had only made her feel empty…so lacking that she thought maybe a change of scenery, or of a job, an environment would take away the horrible feeling.

But no. Something has to happen again. That seems to be her life, always on the edge. Just when she was ready to leave and start a new beginning, everything falls downhill again. And this time it was her health, her brain in fact. A disease so horrifying and so terrifying that she knew she would have to face it alone. After all what she had subjected her family, her fake death, she couldn't burden them again.

It would have been better if she had really died back then, at least she died with a much greater purpose but now, she doesn't know, she can't find a reason for this. It's not that she was grateful for the tumor, hell only an insane person would be but she just can't make sense of it. Her only solace was that it had brought her closer to her mother, and for that she was comforted. But the comfort she was seeking was more of a parental kind. God, maybe this is why, she was in need of more. She wanted him to comfort her during all those days.

And now, the said man, the one of whom she had come to love and respect, the man who had like her had also lost so much and yet had chosen to fight, the man she admired most was about to see her in her weakest state. She did not know what to do. She couldn't think, her instincts told her to run, but her mind had closed on the fact that she couldn't actually escape. She willed herself to stay calm, breathe in.

With that she turned around. "Hello Hotch."

* * *

Hotch saw Emily face him. He felt his breath hitching, because he couldn't almost recognize the woman in front of him. Physically though she still remains his Emily, however her hair had been shorter than before almost at her jaw, her cheeks appear hollow but it was her weight that had told it all, she was so thin. Even with dress she was wearing, her body had appeared loose and baggy, an evidence that she in fact was not alright. Still she is the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

And yet judging from her body language, Hotch knew Emily was suffering badly, struggling. Her eyes were empty, the usual spark that had always been present was now gone. Her smile strained and pained. Even her stubbornness that she always radiates with her posture and the confidence, it was all gone. She was a portrait of a broken woman.

Still Hotch saw the uneasiness, her urge to run, avoid him with her eyes darting everywhere but him, she was looking for an escape. He couldn't let that happen. So he closed the door.

The sound of the door closing startled her. The room was lit with only the light from the table lamp; Hotch deduced it was for Emily's sake.

"Emily," he called, her eyes still not meeting his. "Prentiss," his tone firm. Finally she met his gaze.

Her eyes however were nothing but calm, seething instead, her eyes in slit. She was angry. He knew it was from the fact that he could still command her in that voice and in her surname, as if she was still his subordinate. _Good_, at least he could still get a reaction.

Pacing faster towards her, Hotch did what his first thought was since he saw her. He enveloped her weak body in his arms. He hugged her tight. Hotch did not care if he was practically crushing her. His emotions overwhelming him, he was not surprised to find his body shaking, or how his shoulders started shaking and he was now crying silently. Hotch struggled to control himself and stop the tears. He can't let Emily see him like this, as if pitying her but he just wanted to feel her.

Emily on the other, was stunned. She had been angry at hearing her family name from his mouth. She had been mentally preparing herself for the confrontation but then he called her name, as if she was his subordinate! But just as fast as her anger had escalated, so did the surprise and then guilt. Hotch had hugged her so tight, and then she felt it, the wetness in her thin dress… he was crying, his shoulders had started to shake but she couldn't hear the sounds. He was controlling himself.

It was so overwhelming that Emily couldn't also stop her emotions. The one person she had wanted so much to be with her side, the person she so wanted to tell everything was crying at her arms. Emily had seen almost everything about Hotch, when he was angry, missing his son, pissed, almost all but she had yet to see him cry. She shouldn't be the reason for that but here he was, crying his heart out.

And so it had started to hit her all at once, all the feelings of being alone, scared, terrified; it was in his embrace that she had suddenly felt mixture of emotions so powerful that she too had started crying, only hers was more of sobbing, she fist her hands through his shirt, clinging, holding for dear life. The sound of her cry was now muffled by his chest as she pressed her face to his heart.

Hotch hugged her tighter as she cried. He ran his hands at her back, soothing her. He understood. Emily had been bottling her emotions that as it had burst all at once, her tears were unstoppable. So Hotch waited all the while comforting her. Her tears and muffled sobs she so trying hard to stop, Hotch felt his heart breaking. After almost five minutes, she had seemed to stop. Slowly, Emily raised her head to look at him; she did not care what she looked right now. In his arms, she felt safe, she felt home.

Hotch drank at Emily's face. Her eyes were red and swelling, her nose also red from crying. He cupped her face, and with his fingers, he traced the contours of her cheek, all the while he wiped the remaining tears. She was beautiful.

Suddenly, Morgan's words rang to his mind. Emily had always loved him. That's all he could think as he gaze at her eyes. He saw himself at those brown eyes, realizing how it was through her eyes she had noticed him, loved him; he wanted to show her too. He wants to take this chance, that's what he promised.

Gazing down at her, he move forward and kissed her.

* * *

**What? I know right! But yeah, I'm working on the next chapter...I don't want to rush it since it might went bad when we are now more at the romantic stuff...too much angst lately. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Happiness

I do not own anything.

* * *

Emily tried to open her eyes. But it seems as if the muscles of her eyelids had atrophied as her command seemed futile. Or maybe it was her brain that had finally succumbed to the disease but as she thought, she knew that wasn't the case. Because nonetheless, whatever she was feeling right now had nothing to do with her illness but rather of the warm lips that was currently pressing on her own.

Emily remembered that she herself had cried as soon as she realized the urgency in his embrace a while ago, the moment she realized he was hugging her tightly, how her own tears had started to fall. Then she felt him cupped her face, she watched as he caressed her face, his fingers stroking gently and wiping her tears. But as his eyes gaze unto hers, Emily did not expect the descending of his face or the firm pressure of his lips. And it was how she had come to this situation as she couldn't seem to lift her eyelids ever since Hotch's face had inched closer.

Every muscle in her body she can feel them melting, her brain ultimately unable to function, or to think coherently. She felt her body once again betray her as she couldn't perform any of her motor functions. Her knees had felt like jelly as she had felt the shock of what he was doing to her. And then she felt it. His tongue grazing her lower lip that Emily gasped, an action of which serve its purpose. Hotch plunged his tongue inside the crevices of her mouth.

If not for his arms around her, Emily would have fallen. Involuntarily, she had come to notice how her arms raised and gripped his broad shoulders, clinging at him. Then she was kissing him back. Tongues duelling, his hands on her hair cupping her head while she on the other had her right hand at his nape feeling the hair that tells her he hadn't been to the barber for almost a week.

Her hands wandered first at his biceps down to his forearms and then she place her right arm to his chest just above his heart, it is as if she could feel the rapid beating of his heart radiating to his clothes then to her palm. Hotch's hands assaulted her body the way his tongue was doing inside her mouth. He devoured her, but everything about it was done softly in a delicate and fragile way. Emily had never felt more loved than today.

She felt like floating in the clouds but then oxygen became a necessity that they had to reluctantly pull away from each other. Both heard the gasp that fell upon their lips as they took in air, rapid breathing their foreheads touching each other it was the most intimate position the two lovers had found themselves since they had met.

It was a moment of no boundaries, both of their control unleashed and what a joy that had brought them. Emily opened her eyes to find his looking back at her. He smiled. And she returned it lovingly.

A few seconds later, Hotch felt Emily move back away.

"Emily" he questioned. He did not want to let her go yet.

She assured him gently. "I need to sit down. My knees—." Hotch looked down and understood, the worry in his face imminent as he had thought he had tired her down.

As if sensing it, Emily held his hand. "Don't worry. It's not the first time. Although," she teased, "I'm pretty sure the reason is more of your kiss." She but found herself the one blushing at what she had just said. Hotch worried face disappeared and a full smile appeared.

"Good to know." He retorted.

Emily found herself being lifted off the ground as Hotch had just scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Emily did not protest since she did not know how long she can still stand longer.

As soon as she was settled on the bed, a knock resounded on the door.

"Come in."

They both looked up to see Alfred open the door with a silver tray and placed on it were her medicines.

"Forgive me, Miss Emily but your mother reminded me to remind you to take your meds. She's extremely worried." The old man however failed to mention that the Ambassador was worried but of different reasons.

Emily smiled at the kind man. "Thank you Alfred."

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, Alfred."

"Very well. I will inform her that you are" he winked at Hotch, "- in good hands." And with that he turned and closed the door.

Emily was flushed. Had it been obvious?

"Don't worry Em. I think he knows." He teased at the shade of red Emily was starting to sport. Hotch walked towards the tray at the small table and took the seemingly large tablets that Emily would have to take. He swallowed. _God, why Emily?_ That's what his mind had suddenly thought.

"Hotch." The wondering tone in Emily's voice startled him. He did not know how long he had been staring at the tray and she had come to noticed.

Hotch controlled his face. Returning with the tray he set it next to Emily. She seemed to hesitate but Hotch knows what she was thinking. "I need to use the bathroom."

Emily sighed as soon as Hotch was out of sight. She was grateful that he had taken the initiative. It's not that she was ashamed but her reluctance originates from her vulnerability as of the moment. She feels weak and naked and Hotch had realized it.

She swallowed the pills quickly. Seconds later, Hotch emerged from the bathroom. He quickly took the tray, placing it back to the table. Noticing the tiredness in her face, Hotch felt guilty. She should have been resting. He took the blanket and draped it at her. "Sleep Emily."

"Would you stay?" she whispered softly, so softly Emily wasn't sure he heard it right. But he did.

"Of course Em." Hotch replied with a smile. He took of his pants and the shirt he was wearing. With his boxers on, he lay on the bed and scooped Emily. Her back on him, he draped his left arm and linked it with hers. He knew she was already asleep, her breathing steady. He then whispered, "I love you Emily." Tired from his driving, the lack of sleep and the emotional turmoil he had been into to, Hotch fell asleep.

Emily on the other had succumbed to Morpheus realm, her dreams of warm sunshine, of words of love she hears. For once, her sleep had been peaceful.

Downstairs, the Ambassador had been feeling uneasy. She hadn't heard anything from upstairs. She couldn't stop Aaron Hotchner when he learned about Emily. She prayed her daughter forgive her, and so far there were no arguments she had heard so far. Somehow the silence couldn't reassure her.

Finally she saw Alfred descending. She stopped her pacing and approach the old man.

"Madam, Emily is fine, if albeit I must say, she's happy."

Elizabeth released a deep breath she didn't noticed she was withholding. _Oh thank goodness!_

"And Aaron?"

"I must say Madame, the young man was fast." He gleefully answered. "Last I checked, they were both sleeping peacefully."

"Thank you Alfred. I'm going to retire too."

"Good night Madam."

Elizabeth smiled and walked away. Indeed it was a good night. Maybe this time her daughter could find the happiness she rightfully deserves.


End file.
